This invention relates to printing plates and is particularly concerned with a type of printing plate which has a flexible or resilient backing sheet or substrate below the printing surface.
Such printing plates are normally formed in two semi-cylindrical parts which together, when placed upon the printing cylinder, form the complete printing plate surface.
It is of course essential to attach the printing plates to the plate cylinder securely and this invention is particularly concerned with the attachment features of printing plates.